Discipline (Viserys X Reader)
by LadyFantasy221B
Summary: You were hired by the Dragon Prince to teach him about the basics of values such as respect, empathy, etc. However, things get complicated when he started to get attached to you. How would you answer the prince? (For mature audience)


"What did I buy you for?" The self-proclaimed dragon prince reprimanded me. "You bought me to teach you." I looked at him pitifully.

"Teach me what?" He raised his voice.

"Respect." I slapped him hard across his pale cheek. "You wench!" He returned the slap to me. I smirked as I enjoyed the pain on my face.

"This is why I bought you and this is why you accepted my proposal: to teach each other respect." He laughed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't sign up for a lesson. I only came for the money. I wouldn't lose anything if I didn't learn anything about respect from you but you would lose a whole lot of gold if I just leave right now without teaching you something." I raised my body, pretending to leave the tub we were in.

"Leave then." He dared me and groaned as I slowly removed him out of me.

"Fine, have fun finding love." I took one leg out from the tub.

"Come back!" He begged.

"Come back what?" I prompted him.

"Come back, please." He sighed, clearly uncomfortable with being told to do something. I gladly entered the tub again.

"That's a good boy." I leaned towards him to give a small peck on his cheek that I had just injured.

"Just a peck?" He complained.

"Greedy boy!" I exclaimed. He turned away in embarrassment.

He is so pathetic! I love it.

I pushed his chin till he's facing me and I started to lick his lips. As soon as he opened his mouth, in hopes that he would get to tongue-kiss me, I stopped myself licking, making him feel frustrated. I laughed at his annoyance. He rolled his eyes at my amusement.

"I'm only here to teach you. I'm not here to fuck you." I reminded him.

"Nothing wrong with fucking a student. Besides, you're already wet." He shoved his finger in me, making me gasp in shock.

Oh my, I really am wet. No matter how much I want to fuck him, I still have to punish him. Again, he received a tight slap across the other cheek.

"Hurting me makes me want you even more." He panted as he grabbed my hips and thrust in me roughly. The water in the tub created waves from our sudden movements. I gave up. I wrapped my arms around his head as he buried his face on my chest.

"Deeper. Fuck me deeper." I begged.

"With pleasure." He groaned.

"Ah! Oh my!" I moaned.

"You turned me into a monster I never knew I could become." He bit my right nipple and I felt his hot breath on my chest.

"You were a monster all along. You were tamed. I just let you out of your cage and let you have a taste..." He licked my breast up till my neck as I mentioned 'taste'. I swallowed before I continued.

"A taste of the wild side." I moaned.

"You think I was tamed?" He suddenly stopped what he was doing, making me so sexually frustrated.

"You are pathetic, that's why you need me." I gripped his silver hair and pulled it back, making him look up without his consent. He groaned a little but just when I thought he would be pissed, he smirked. What the fuck? Then, he started to laugh and I slowly let go of my grip.

He glared at me with piercing lilac eyes and I knew I've just triggered something dangerous.

"I love you." His voice was low, it was almost trembling.

That was unexpected.

For some reason, I felt intimidated after the prince confessed his affection towards me.

"Love? Don't make me laugh. You don't know what that is, my prince." I chuckled, trying not to make it obvious that I was afraid.

"Really? Does it involve desperately craving to make you my queen? Make little princes and princesses with you? Killing every other man who dares to snatch you away from me?" He moved towards me in the tub, making me shift slowly towards the other end of the tub. He approached me like a lion that was about to pounce on its prey.

"You're not in love. You don't love me. You're just fucking horny right now. Fuck me, satisfy yourself and you can see for yourself whether what you're saying to me now sounds like rubbish." My back touched the other end of the tub and he was hovering above me.

"Alright, if you say so." He carried my legs, making me lose a little balance till I put my arms on the tub, and placed them on his shoulders.

With one last devious look from him, he fucked me senseless. I screamed. He didn't say a word. Only loud groans and little moans escaped his lips. I was wrong. He wasn't fucking horny. He was really fucking horny. Again, water splashed everywhere.

With my arms keeping me afloat in the tub, I was unable to stop him to fondling with my exposed breasts.

Without realising, his name came out of my mouth in a whisper, "Fuck me Viserys..." I moaned.

Suddenly his thrust came faster and faster. I was losing control as my climax was reaching. Fuck! I want him to come in me so bad. He's hitting all the right places! Fuck it! I'm coming!

"Ah!" I screamed as my orgasm took over my body. With one deep thrust, the prince released his load in me. He groaned like a wild animal as he impregnated me. He slowly brought back down my legs off his shoulders but he was still in me.

"You're done now, my prince." I panted as I reminded him that we've completely satisfied our temptations. He then slowly removed himself and quickly used his fingers to stop even the slightest drip of himself in me. I just laughed at him.

"If I was to be pregnant at this night, I shall be pregnant. But if I don't, there's nothing you can do about it." I smirk.

"I could just fuck you some more? Wouldn't you like that, my future queen?" He kissed me and forced down his tongue in my throat. I choked on it happily.

"You're still not satisfied, my prince?" I panted. "Why do you say that?" He breathed in my mouth.

'You're still talking about making me your queen."

"Well, my dear, I am fully satisfied but I still want you for the rest of my life. What does this shows?" He tilted his head.

"You really want me to die?" I joked.

"This shows that I really fucking love you." He attacked me with a kiss again. I pushed him away, laughing.

"There is no way you really love me." I said.

"What makes you say that?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm the woman who tortures you everyday just to teach you manners." I laughed.

"You're the only woman to ever do that to me. First and the last." He pushed away a lock of my hair away from my face and placed it behind my ear in the most affectionate way I have ever seen him. This has to stop. I ran my fingers through his hair with a smile and immediately pulled his head back violently. He groaned slightly at my sudden attack.

"Fuck you." I tried to act like I didn't care. With his hair still in my tight grip, I slowly left the tub.

"Find a whore to marry. You'll enjoy her even more." I violently released his hair and pushed his head and strut out of the bathroom naked.

"I don't want to marry someone I enjoy. I want to marry someone I love. I know you can't accept the fact now, but sooner or later, you'll want me and you'll be mine." He said.

"I don't belong to anyone, my prince. You didn't buy me, you bought my services." I reminded him sternly.

"I love you." He said it again with his eyes full of sincerity, almost like he's telling me the truth but I kept telling myself that he's lying. I know he is.

"I don't." I glared at him.

From the look on his face, I can tell that he's hoping that I'd change my mind. Too bad for him, I don't love. I, especially, don't love the pampered, rich and pathetic dragon prince.

"Good night, my prince. Rise early tomorrow for your morning lesson." I bowed and finally made my escape.

"Yes, my queen." He replied aloud till I could hear him from out of the tent.


End file.
